spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Bulimba Creek
Bulimba Creek is a Sesame Street spoof by LothianVampire. Despite the Sesame Street parody's name, Bulimba Creek, this parody is not set in Brisbane, Australia. Rather, this parody is set in the same location as the original (Sesame Street). Bulimba Creek features Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-it-Ralph as Elmo, Princess Sofia from Sofia the First as Big Bird (as in ''Brisbane River'') and Kristoff from Frozen as Grover. Oscar the Grouch in this parody is played by Rarity from My Little Pony. Princess Amber from Sofia the First and Elizabeth Swann from Pirates of the Caribbean play as Gordon and Susan respectively. (Because of this, Princess Amber is set to Elizabeth Swann Chinese outfit.) From Seasons 23 up to 36, Princess Sofia and Goldie Locks appear in witch dresses. Bulimba Creek only parodies the first 36 seasons of Sesame Street (Season 1 (1969-1970) to Season 36 (2005)). Cast NOTICE: Do not change any characters in this section. Muppets * Elmo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it-Ralph) * Big Bird - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Grover - Kristoff (Frozen) * Bert - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Ernie - Bridget (Vampirina) * Cookie Monster - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Oscar the Grouch - Rarity (My Little Pony) * Roosevelt Franklin - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Little Bird - Blue (Blue's Clues) * Guy Smiley - Commodore James Norrington (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Count von Count - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Countess von Backwards - Mal (Descendants 1 & 2) * Biff - Anna (Frozen) * Sully - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Barkley - Wolfie (Vampirina) * Two-Headed Monster - Adorable Norm (Goldie & Bear) and Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) * Telly Monster - Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) * Forgetful Jones - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Grundgetta - Oxana Hauntley (Vampirina) * Dr. Nobel Price - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Hoots the Owl - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Preston Rabbit - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Roxie Marie - Prince Charming (Cinderella) * Prarie Dawn - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Rosita - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Baby Bear - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Merry Monster - Moana (Moana) * Chicago the Lion - Doc McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count's Bats - themselves Humans * Bob - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Gordon and Susan - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) and Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Mr. Hooper - Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Maria - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Luis - Sao Feng (Pirates of the Caribbean) * David - Li Shang (Mulan) * Linda - Disgust (Inside Out) Gallery Princess Vanellope.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Elmo IMG 1242.PNG|Sofia as Big Bird Kristoff frozen.png|Kristoff as Grover Poppy Peepleson.jpeg|Poppy Peepleson as Bert Bridget (Vampirina).jpeg|Bridget as Ernie Vampirina (character).png|Vampirina Hauntley as Cookie Monster Rarity pretty.png|Rarity as Oscar the Grouch Rapunzel-0.png|Rapunzel as Roosevelt Franklin Atta as a princess (formerly).png|Princess Atta as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother BluesClues-Blue.jpeg|Blue as Little Bird 300px-Admiral James Norrington-1-.png|Commodore James Norrington as Guy Smiley Mavis the Dracula.png|Mavis as Count von Count Mal Coronation.jpeg|Mal as Countess von Backwards Cute Princess Anna.jpeg|Anna as Biff Princess Isabel of Avalor.png|Princess Isabel as Sully Wolfie.png|Wolfie as Barkley Adorable Norm.png|Adorable Norm and Big Bad understands.jpg|Big Bad Wolf as Two-Headed Monster Drizella Cinderella.jpg|Drizella Tremaine as Telly Monster Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) 1.png|Beanstalk Jack as Forgetful Jones Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Oxana Hauntly.png|Oxana Hauntley as Grundgetta Alice.png|Alice as Dr. Nobel Price Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Hoots the Owl Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie as Preston Rabbit Charming.png|Prince Charming as Roxie Marie Wendy from Peter Pan.jpeg|Wendy Darling as Prarie Dawn Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Rosita Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood as Zoe JakeGiant3.jpg|Captain Jake as Baby Bear IMG 3433.PNG|Moana as Merry Monster 9story-Doc-McStuffins-001.jpg|Doc McStuffins as Chicago the Lion Prince James closeup.png|Prince James as Bob Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Gordon Elizabeth-Swann-elizabeth-swann-8162564-728-484.jpg|Elizabeth Swann as Susan Jack Sparrow.jpeg|Jack Sparrow as Mr. Hooper Pocahontas.png|Pocahontas as Maria Sao Feng.jpeg|Sao Feng as Luis Shang 3.png|Li Shang as David Disgust.png|Disgust as Linda Logos Bulimba Creek logo (Seasons 15 - 29).PNG|Logo used for parodies of episodes from season 1 to 29 Bulimba Creek logo (Seasons 30 - 33).PNG|Logo used for parodies of episodes from season 30 to 33 Promotional images Brisbane Transport - Bulimba Creek (Sesame Street) Season 23 promotional image.PNG|Season 23 (1991-1992) promotional image for Bulimba Creek. Note Princess Sofia and Goldie Locks in traditional witch clothing. Brisbane Transport - Bulimba Creek (Sesame Street) Season 31 promotional image.PNG|Season 31 (1999-2000) promotional image for Bulimba Creek. Note Princess Amber dressed in Elizabeth Swann's Chinese dress and the Brisbane Transport Scania CNG bus. Intro styles The theme song for this parody is "Sesame Street Theme". The first version of the theme used the children's chorus and was used on parodies of Season 1 (1969-1970) to Season 23 (1991-1992) episodes. For this version, the opening theme was accompanied by various numbers of characters in costumes playing around in a park, a ship, a wharf, a building or in a city. New footages were put into an intro on Episode 406 and Episode 2486 in Bulimba Creek respectively. Beginning from Episode 0926, the episode number is displayed at the beginning of that intro. The second version of the theme implemented the use of calypso effects. The intro had more characters like Princess Isabel, Captain Jake, etc. in it. The third version used from 3786 to 3980 is the same as the original except that Big Bird is replaced by Princess Sofia in a witch costume in the intro. The fourth version used from 3981 to 4108 is the same except the characters are replaced by their corresponding characters. Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:NET Category:Brisbane City Council Category:TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street parodies Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:PBS